1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved key unit for computer keyboards.
2. Description of related art
A computer keyboard user generally judges if a character is effectively inputted by listening to whether or not a click is generated from each impingement on one of the key unit of the keyboard. It is, however, found that in some cases the character is not inputted even though a click is heard. This is because of an improper structure design of the keyboard. The present invention intends to provide an improved key unit to obviate this problem.